


Unbreak the broken, unsay these spoken words, find hope in the hopeless, pull me out the train wreck, unburnt the ashes, unchain the reactions , find hope in the hopeless , pull me out the train wreck

by Ailar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Card Games, Character Bashing, Chess, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fucked Up, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Neck Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, Police, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Umino Iruka, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailar/pseuds/Ailar
Summary: " why didn't you shoot him ? "A simple question but Fugaku was not in the mood of those simple questions, he was boilong from inside out... Because he couldn't..." He's my damn SON , I'm not gonna shoot ! "Because he couldn't hurt his sons.And his boys knew it...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, One Sided - Relationship, Orochimaru & Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 37
Kudos: 23





	1. I can't shoot him

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 3:01 am , I'm still awake and I just finished the first chapter of this.... So excited ! Please read it, it's you're own risk , I mean it's fucked up don't even come at me, hope you enjoy it.

His breath was cought in his chest as he raced over ladder that led to the balcony of the skyscraper in he middle of NYC.

Fugaku uchiha was a proud man and a police chef who never gave chases unless it was absolutely necessary. Judging by the fact that the criminal in front of him had inhuman speed and five thousand dollars inside that damn black bag of his, well it was definitely necessary.

He was the only one after the boy because of his speed in running up the steps taking them twice at once to reach the boy who didn't seemed slightly fazed that there was three police cars and almost thirty police officers right on his hills. 

Finally the race came to an end when the boy went near the end of the building only to see that the oy way out was jumping from the top of the sixty meter building.

Fugaku didn't waste a single second before jerking his gun out it's hold and holding it towards the boy's chest area. 

" Hands up where I can see it you hear me ?! " 

His voice was quite hard to hear even for his own ears because of the strong wind in the sky. It didn't help when the weather liked to side with the criminals.

The boy came to stop and he titled his head to right before turning around and holding his hands up. He had a goofy look on his face as if he was making fun of him...of all of them, he looked up with those coal black eyes to the sky and let a smirk color his pale face before holding the bag tighter and winking at him in a goodbye manner before making a soldier gesture and just jumping into the air...

Fugaku's heart dropped to the bottom of his feet before he could breath another huff of air...

He jumped...

Jumped...

JUMPED ! 

He didn't know how to breath before the boy came up, hanging from a rope that was tied to a helicopter...he could see someone pulling him inside the small flying room and he watched the cloudy sky as they flew away.

He couldn't forget the boy though...

Black abony hair that framed his sharp sculpted face, sharp jawline that made a slight shadow form on his long, slender neck. He had been wearing a white shirt with black Leather jacket, black pants had been hugging his long legs that seemed to go forever, and that money filled bag that was flung over his left shoulder. 

The door to the balcony was bursted open as his colleagues rushed inside only to witness an empty place except their leader.

" Where is he ?! "

" Sir we had him this time ! " 

" Should we go after him sir ?! "

Mr.uchiha is he gone ?! " 

" SILENCE ! " 

That earned him a moment of silence before he sighed and looked at the four police officers who hadn't been able to reach the criminal as fast as he could.

" He got away...with a helicopter, going after him would be ridiculous." He could only hope that they leave the topic alone and just listen to him...

Luck was on his side probably because they only nodded their head andoved back towards the door to leave with Fugaku right behind them.

Upon getting out of the building he ordered everyone to go back to the sitation and try to locate him ( he knew it would be useless, the boy was a hacker he could easily make himself disappear as if he never existed in the first place .) 

He pinched the knotted area bitween his eyebrows to was off the migraine he knew was slowly coming . The first signs were already there and he hadn't had his morning coffee too , so it would only make it worce. 

He opens his eyes to look around his office in disgust, he hadn't been able to clean the place for over a week and there were files, clothes, food bags, macdonald fast food andany other things that he clearly didnot need were all over his desk and floor. 

Being the head of the station was exhausting was what made it even harder for him to sleep was the fact that he couldn't forget the boy who has gotten away from him yet again because of his own soft heart. He should've shot h that day on the balcony. But he couldn't ...

Fugaku sighed deeply through his nose before dropping his head into his open palms in hopes that maybe it would relax his tense macules but who was he kidding ?   
He hadn't gone home for three day and his back was on fire from sleeping on his old chair in the damp office. 

Mikoto, his wife had insisted that he would at least come home for meal time but work cought up to him again and he had no choise but to stay for another week full of hard work and disgusting sweat that no matter how much he scrubbed at it in the shower it made him feel dirtier. 

The door to his office was opened but Fugaku didn't need to look up to see who had entered, this early morning after thiter little marathon with the criminal they were all after, he had made sure to bust the ears of all the officers about how they couldn't even run fast enough to reach the boy and how he was disappointed in them and much more that he was too ashamed to remember. Party because he was the only one there in the balcony and he had a full gun and he still didn't SHOOT. 

He COULDN'T shoot. 

And the boy knew it. 

" After your little outburst back in the field my friend I figured that you probably haven't had your morning coffee. Am I right ? " Said the voice of the man he used to call stupid but after years of working together and marrying two sisters he could call friend... Perhaps even brother. 

Obito sat down on the couch infrot of him and placed a warm mug of coffee on the desk in his reach. Not too far , not too near...just perfect. 

Fugaku didn't know if he wanted to hug the man or punch him. 

" It was not an outburst Obito, they should've been faster." He sipped his coffee and let that bitter taste swim in his vision before opening his eyes to see the knowing look his friend was showing him.

" What ? " he asked in slight frustration, he did not have time for this , he didn't have enough energy fir this and he wanted Obito to understand him. Leave the topic that Fugaku knew would be coming anytime, go and finally let him be at peace...spoke too soon ...

" You know what...they shouldn't have been faster, YOU should've been able to shoot him to stop him from runnig...or slow him down. But you didn't." The tone of his voice was driving him insane but Fugaku was known to be a patient man so he forced his teeth in his tongue to silence himself from biting Obito's head off. 

" Shoot him then what ? He would run away anyways." 

He knew that giving alibies would only worsen his situation but he could never admit to the real thing . Would not. Even if his exhaustion was making it difficult to think straight. He just wouldn't, his pride wouldn't allow him.

" If you shoot him at his legs he wouldn't have been able to move at all, Fugaku I know you more than you know yourself my friend, do let me tell you what you are doing," he looked him up and down with his dark brown eyes that suddenly looked so much older and they were the same age, was he looking like this as well ?

" You let him go, and now you are blaming others because you don't want to face that fact that you couldn't shoot him." 

Fugaku clinched the mug in his hands in enough force to break the thing, he looked straight into Obito's eyes only to see himself in the mirror... Sitting on his old office chair that was older than himself, bangs under his eyes, his hair ruffled in a way that looked like he hadn't showers in weeks... He probably hadn't... He looked away in disgust at himself too look into his coffee, he didn't have the same appetit anymore as he placed the mug onto the desk again, it's warmth slowly going away from his fingers and cold replacing it. 

Obito was always able to read him, sometimes it amazed him, sometimes it made him annoyed and sometimes it made him want to smash something... The last being his current state. 

How could they expect him to do that ?! 

How could thier leader, Danzo expet something like that from him ?! 

He gritted his teeth in slight show of anger, turned his face away from Obito because he knew how he was looking at him, at his miserable, exhausted, smelly self. 

How could he do it ?! 

Shoot him ?! 

How ?! 

He clenched his fists together and he blinked the sleep away from his eyes, he needed a drink, coffee wasn't making this better. 

Yes it was right in the middle of morning but fuck it ! So what if he wanted to be like those homeless man in street that only drank thier problems away ? He would just call Obito to drop him off to his house later on . His friend would pick him up that for sure. 

He glanced up at his friend who only stared right back at him... Well if you stare at a cliff, it's only gonna stare back at you right ? 

Half of him wanted to tell Obito to just go to a bar and forget it all for a second but he knew that if he went to a bar he would just remember why he was there in the first place, other half of him was just so angry, so sad yet do worried . He couldn't focus, he couldn't sleep because everytime he so much as closed his eyes he would see their young faces smiling up at him and he just couldn't...

He couldn't shoot him... No not him..

" He's my damn SON Obito, I'm not gonna shoot !... I ... I just... I just CAN'T... I can't hurt him... I'd rather die a thousand times but I would NEVER lay a finger on him ! You have no idea how hard it was when Danzk told me that I AM. Supposed to get him in FUCKING chains and bring to a PRISON ! Do you hear me ?! A FUCKING PRISON! MY OWN SON !... my son... I... I can't... I couldn't shoot him... Because everytime I see him , I see that five years old kid following me to the garden askinge to give him something to do with the flowers... I remember him as a fucking infant who slept in my arms! ... How do you expect me to shooty own son ?! " 

He was panting at this point, cursinh under his breath at whoever told him that being a police officer was a great job..

Obito had stood up and was right next to him as he rubbed his hands in the small of his back.

But he wouldn't understand...

Because a sorrow he was feeling was much deeper than that...

Because Obito wasn't the one who had to go home to see his wife crying over his children's photos as she pressed their shirts to her chest and buried her nose into their collar to maybe, perhaps smell them...he was t the one who had to comfort his wife and ingore his sorrows because at least HE saw his children in some form of barrel but Mikoto was to sit at home where the memories were the strongest...

Because he couldn't shoot his sons.

He couldn't chain his sons..

And his boys knew that...


	2. Neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God you're comments make me wanna cry, I'm really happy you guys liked my writing style.
> 
> I have a novel as well that I write in the Webnovel it's called the broken cage , give it a try.

He ended up going home , Obito had practically dragged him out of his office to the main gate to flop him into the seat of his car and just shutting the door to his face. 

After his second mental breakdown in his office Obito, bless him, offered him his mug witch he drank very slowly from , then he told him that he reeked and he needed to go home... Immediately.

We first of all, when did the honorable smell of work became bad? And second Obito who basically drank his assff every night did not get to call him smelly. 

There had been a terrible silence in the ride back home, with Fugaku became as quite as the dead and with Obito giving him worried glances now and then. After he knocked the door, Mikoto revealed herself as she numbly just nodded to him to go take a shower before, giving Obito her smile that didn't give her shiny eyes that same sparkle, witch Obito refused, saying that he needed to be in the station instead of Fugaku in case something happened; he thankfully didn't say a aprt of the fact that the THINGS that might happen are her sons making trouble. 

But now that he was standing under the runnig water and waiting for the work's exhaustion to go away, he also had the time to think about his youngest that was racing into the balcony with him right on his heels.

Sasuke always liked when people gave chases and he became even happier when they couldn't catch him, he could only hope he was happy now that his father hadnt been able to do anything as he ran away yet again. 

His thoughts went back to Mikoto and how much his youngest boy looked like her. It was like he was her... But male version. Even though Sasuke had her appearance he had a sharp jawline that a lean body that Fugaku could only imagine that even though he was on the thin side of males, but he had quite a muscle he had seen him on one of those endless, meaningless chases with a t-shirt and he had seen his arms being quite thick. If that made him proud he didn't show it to his fellow officers.

Fugaku placed his forehead against the cool shower titles before slowly taking a deep breath. 

Mikoto was a wreck. 

She would sleep in one of the boy's room with the other's shirt or clothes pressed right on her chest. The sight would forever be painful, how she sobbed quietly to herself as she smelled Itachi's old shirt that she had planned to trough away before her son's decided to go away. How she was skipping meals and becoming thinner everyday. He wondered if the boys would be sad if they saw the state of their mother. 

He sighed before stopping the runnig water and stepping out of the small shower area in the bathroom. He tookhis towel and dried off before wrapping a robe around himself and stepping outside. He scrubbed his now clean hair with a white towel and moved to the living room. 

He past his and Mikoto's bedroom and avoid his son's room that were next to each other before climbing downstairs. 

Mikoto, with her thin, delicate body was heating up some good thing judging by the delicious smell.

Could they be missing their mother's handmade food ? 

Mikoto was one of the best home cooks he had ever seen, he was also quite certain that she was a chef but didn't tell him anything.

Itachi used to peak over his mum's shoulders with his taller frame and comment that she should go to masterchef, she could beat anyone there hands down. 

It was two days after that, when he got away.

Fugaku sat done onto the kitchen table and ran a hand through his brown locks to slowly calm down. 

Mikoto placed a plate of curry in front of him and sat down in the opposite side. She was giving him one of her looks that just wanted to hear the truth. 

He looked away a little to gaze at the walls before sighing and just telling her.

" I saw Sasuke today..." She was already looking like she wanted to strangle him with questions but he beat her to it. " He's okay ! Wasn't injured and he was doing alright and he got away before you ask. " 

She seemed to relax before tensing up again... Right two sons...

" We didn't see Itachi , it's not like he's a criminal." 

" Then why are you after him as well ? Leave him alone ... " 

She sounded desperate and Fugaku wanted to whip the world for making his love sound like that, someone who used to be so powerful was now just a heart broken mother who sat on a lonely kitchen table staring at her husband in hopes that maybe he had better luck at just seeing a glimpse of them. 

" He's always there when people are killed, he's just always a witness but no matter what it always leads us to the fact that he was there on accident, like he was just passing by when that happened... " He was already becoming frustrated again. 

Itachi had always been a mastermind. His calculating gaze was always eating for something to happen and even from a young age he would predict things and it would always happen. They assumed it was luck but if it was that, then Itachi had somehow charmed the lady luck if he could get away with murder or everytime they got in in office to ask questions he would give blank answers that seemed like it was the right thing but when they really thought about it, they realized that Itachi had tricked them with words oonly and he had got away.

Besides there was no proof to say that he was the killer... Only a witness.

And if it made Fugaku breath better when his son was declared as innocent, well no one needed to know that.

It made him happy and angry at the same time because he was happy to know that his son was innocent but the looks he gave and the way he twisted the words for his own benefit he knew that Itachi was far from innocent...

" Maybe he's just that huh ?... A witness..." She wanted to believe that her boys were those little kids who used to follow her around and had chubby cheeks that they only allowed her to pinch... 

So what if he let her believe her own words... What if she really was right ? 

Parents could hope right ? 

" Yeah... Maybe you're right... So anyways tell me about around here, what happened so far ? " 

He didn't want to talk about work at home as well he came back to take a break, thankfully Mikoto got the sings as she gave him a tiny smile before nodding towards the window of the kitchen where he could see sunset but she was gesturing to the house right in front of their own on the other side of the street. 

He raised an eyebrow as to say : so what ? : 

She smiled again. " We have new neighbors, the Namikaze family, they have a son who would be I think.... Around Sasuke's age , he's such a good boy, he's a mechanic and he said that he'd come over and fix the microwave as well... So kind right ? " 

Mikoto seemed to really like them but the thing that nagged Fugaku was " how did you get all these informations again ? "

" Oh ! Kushina came over, Naruto's mother , she said all of that... She brought some homemade cookies as well with Brownies." 

" I'm glad you're making friends. "

Mikoto had a visible blush on her cheeks as she turned her head down into her lab , her raven hair that looked so much like Itachi's, fell over her face and Fugaku had a sudden urge to push it away to reveal the beauty that the long strands were hiding. 

How much was the world going to make her suffer ? 

Just how much ? 

________________________________________

He tossed the bag onto the counter and hopped into the couch to lean back and relax. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back to expose his long, pale columns and to pop his adam apple out. 

" How much is even in there ? " Asked a voice that he had heard enough time to know was his girlfriend. 

" A few thousands, why ? " 

He rolled his head to the other side to see that Sakura had the bag open and was eyeing all the cash inside.  
She was wearing her black jeans and dark tank top that was revealing her pale collarbone and hard stomach. 

She drugged before tossing the bag back onto the kitchen counter of their tiny apartment. 

" No reason just curious. " Her green eyes were reflecting something else but Sasuke had seen that look on her face so much that he knew it would only mean that she was not in the mood. Huh ! Wonder what got under her skin again. It was so easy to anger Sakura , just a single insult and she would be huffing and puffing. 

" You dyed your hair again ? " The neck lengthed strand of her hair were neon pink again, the last time he had seen her she had her hair in a blue shade that did appear good but pink was just Sakura's color. She turned around to face and put her long fingers through her hair in habit before giving the tiniest smile and turning back to the bag. 

" Yeah I was kinda getting tired of the blue , wasn't my color was it ? " 

Sasuke thought about that for a second , if he said no , then welcome sleeping on the couch and a pouting girlfriend who he did NOT want to deal with , if he said yes, there was a chance that she would say that he's not agreeing with her...

It was so hard to answer girls sometimes...

" Uhh... Yeah it looked good on you." Anything but sleeping on the couch, his back muscles were all stiff and the thought of warm, comfortable bed brought tears to his eyes.

" Yeah ... So how much of this is ours ? " She asked, showing a few dollars in his palm. 

Sasuke rolled over and yawned. " None, Itachi said to not touch the money. " 

Sakura nodded and placed the cash back into the bag before stretching and coming over to the couch. She looked at him and shrugged , kicked off her sneakers and jumped on top of him. 

" Oof ! .." Sasuke gasped as Sakura laughed and placed her head on his chest, then she wrapped her legs around his waist before leaning over to give him a kiss on the corner of his lips.

" Do it hurt ? " By the tone of her voice, she was not sorry. 

Sasuke stayed under her as she nibbled his bottom lip before lacing her own against his. She ran her hands through his hair before gripping the back of it in a tight fist, making him groan from under her. 

Sasuke gripped her hips and bit her lips asking for permission and the second she opened her moth the slightest, their tongues were in a battle of domination.

He gripped her hips tighter before twisting them both over, with him being on top and with her resting onto the couch. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed him between her legs, kissing him harshly to leave bruises and that was when Sasuke decided that if she wanted to leave marks then so be it 

Kissing mich harder than her and biting on her bottom lip to draw a long moan from her sinful lips before slowly kissing down her jaw until her neck with Sakura busing herself with tracing hickeys all over his neck and jaw, going the same thing.

She first licked his neck, tasting the sweaty skin before sinking her teeth into his flesh right on the left side of his strong columns, making him grunt as she bit deeper, Sakura was fazed when Sasuke sank his own teeth in her flesh, he was always a rough lover witch usually left her exhausted after a round with her neck having more love marks than his but with his back a bloody mess from all the clawing he endured. But this time she was being the rough one with Sasuke not having experienced to see her in roughness. 

She smirked , he was in for a prize. Kissing his wound when she pulled away and licking the blood away she looked up at him to see that he was giving her a confused look.

" Am I missing something? " He asked in confusion, Sakura was being unusually rough that he wasn't really used to but he couldn't deny that he liked her like this.

She only smirked up at him before gripping his hair and yanking him down for another kiss.

" I thought you liked it rough." She said between kisses, he was about to asnwee when his phone rang. 

He sat up with her legs still tightly wrapped around himself. Looking at the icon it read ' ass' asshole ' 

Kabuto.

He sighed, about to answer the phone when Sakura grippdd his wrist. 

" Ignore it . " 

" You didn't ingore your phone when I was literally I'm the mood either , remember last time ? " 

" That was a revenge when I was horny as fuck and you were happily playing fortnite ! " 

" Well this one is MY revenge then. " With that he swiped the green icon instead of the fuck off one before placing it between his shoulder and ear then leaning his side to the couch. 

Sakura was going up at him as he talked with none other than Kabuto. The ass orochimaru's right hand. 

Sasuke winked at her as his free hand that wasn't holding the phone took a playful turn and moved to poke her right breast. She slapped it away before it would grip her, but the hand, no the OWNER of the hand was stubborn enough to lace their fingers together and move them down to her waistband, then he played with her pants a little before his index massaged her right above her waistband. 

It was getting frustrating and Sakura was a single second away from grilling that damn phone and throwing out of the open window when he closed it and put it back into his jeans. 

He looked at her flushed cheeks and blast eyes before leaning forward and playing a playful kiss on top of her pointy nose. Then he kissed his way to her neck and placing a kiss there, making her grip his shoulders I'm soport asshe shook with pleasure before nibbling on her ear lobe and whispering...

" I'll make it up to you tonight okay ? " 

" Wha_ 

" Gotta go bye ! " 

He hopped off the couch as soon as a heartbeat and took the bag that was still on the counter before grabbing his jacket and keys.

" What about me ?! " 

He was right in the middle of the door when he looked over at her and winked.

" You do have toys, don't you ? " 

Oh, how she wanted to smack him then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ! so I was blushing MAD. At the end of this chapter like I wasn't gonna write that.... I swear... It just happened ...
> 
> I need sleep so much.


	3. Come home darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add this chapter as soon as possible, I'm sorry if it took too long.

" we should go shopping ! " 

Mikoto looked over at her new friend who was looking at her with a great excitement she had seen on her face almost everyday since they've met.

" Shopping? " 

Kushina nodded her red head before clapping her hands together, her smile never leaving her pale, blushed face as she begged her to agree with only her dark blue eyes. 

Mikoto pressed her lips together and thought it over. They could either go shop for food or clothes. The mall for food was in front of the police station and Fugaku had forgetten to bring his lunch with himself so she could give him that as well , or they could go to the clothing store and buy some clothes witch was only a block away from their neighborhood. After her sons had gotten away from her, she barely got out and it had been maybe .. four... Three years from last time she had been outside for more than an hour.

Mikoto looked over at Kushina, her friend had just came to this area of New York three days ago and every since their meeting, hadn't left her side and brought something with herself everytime she came over, besides, she made her only son fix her microwave witch had been broken for ages. She had done a lot so Mikoto couldn't disappoint her with saying no. 

A simple nod was all it took for Kushina to jump in excitement and gave her a bear hug.

___________________

Sakura fixing her hair when her phone rang.

She had woken up alone on the couch that her dear, asshole and jerk of a boyfriend had left her, only to see that the sun had gone down and there was still no trace of Sasuke... Witch only meant that he was in the club and probably working. 

Sakura put her lipstick down before picking her phone up and placing it between her should and ear. She didn't even see who it was that called her , it was probably because not many people had her phone number. 

" Hello ? " 

There was an unknown beat before a female spoke.

" Brat...where are you ? " 

Her mother. She felt the sudden urge to roll her eyes,  
To somehow express her dark emotion connected to her mother who was the mayoress of NYC. She clicked her tongue before replying.

" At my house mum, what do you want ? " 

More silence, some noises came out of the other line that she didn't care to listen before her mother's cold voice said. " Why is Sasuke not picking up his phone ? " 

Sakura did roll her eyes this time, a deep sigh passed her red colored lips before she replied just as coldly. " He's at work, not here."

Another beat 

" Tell him to come in my office tomorrow at 8:00 AM."

And hanged up....

Sakura glared at her phone screen for a while before letting her thought of blocking her mother, get away. She looked at herself in the mirror once more before turning her head away and fisting her hand. 

She looked ugly.

She looked disgusting.

She was unworthy.

She was disowned.

Her reflection seemed to be mocking her, showing her pimples, her uglier scars, her big lips that she hated, the dark bangs under her eyes that no matter how much she put foundation or powder it just didn't seem to go away. 

Her eyes were the ugliest shade of green and her hair was too bad to be considered good enough for a walk outside. Her entire body was fat and no matter how much she water fasted or how many hours she spent on gym they still stuck to her. She was too short and so hard to love.

And yet...

Sasuke for some reason liked her. Loved all the broken pieces and kissed every scar so that maybe she would feel better about herself. He ran his long, slender fingers through her hair and told her in those long, sleepless nights where her biggest nightmare was herself that she was beautiful just the way she was. 

He would hold her when she was dancing with her dark thoughts like this, would let her, claw at his arms and chest even though it hurt him so that she would calm down again. Would wipe away her tears and bring smiles to her lips once more, before letting her cry all over again and press her nose to the nape of his neck. 

' why do you even like someone like me ? ' 

She had asked.

He hadn't replied, had only kissed her ugly lips with his beautiful one before holding her secury to his heart and just saying good night.

Because I love you...he had said in the morning before taking off and going to somewhere that he might not return from. 

Because Sasuke was selfless...

Because Sasuke had a heart bigger than the world but he didn't let anyone enter. 

Because Sasuke was strong enough to cry on his own but be there for her, wipe away her sorrow and tell her that it was gonna be okay  
.even when it was HIM who had to risk his life everyday.

Maybe it was because HE was broken as well. Maybe because all the scars on his forarms weren't all from runnig away... Maybe the noises he made in bathroom, under the cold shower that sounded dangerously like sobs... Were just those. 

Maybe Sasuke loved all her pieces.

But he hated himself just like her ? 

They loved each other but hated themselves. 

But that was fine, because the other was there to hold the broken pieces...

______________________

Mikoto got out of the car along with Kushina who was far from excited for something as stupid as ''''going and giving lunch to Fugaku'''. 

She shoo her head before following her friend into the station. The white and blue walls were just like how she remembered them to be, the same clock was on the forth wall and the receptionist desk was still on the corner of the room. Right beside that was the bathroom and as she took the elevator to go to her husband's office she passed the inquesting room witch swang open as she was passing it, revealing a young, tall man who was wearing a neat suit and had quite a long hair that was in a low ponytail. His back was to her so she couldn't see his face but he smelled nice and had a lean body. He looked lancky but muscled under that suit. 

" Quite the goodlooking right? " Kushina whispered to her ear and Miktot whipped her head around to glare at her. 

" Okay! Okay ! We haven't seen his face, he could be ugly ! " The smug look on her face was saying otherwise, she could only hope that the boy hadn't heard them.

But then he turned...

Mikoto felt the air leave her lungs as he turned further away from the door and closed it behind him. 

She should've known, how could she not ?!

There, staring tall and strong was her oldest son who looked a little annoyed but it was him . Same long lashes that made her question who he got those from, same coal, smokey black eyes that were always wise and the same pale featured that she had buried in her mind so that she would remember them. How did she not remember his smell, when she pressed her son's clothes to her chest to imagine that she was holding her babys again?!

He looked up and their gazes locked. 

She saw his eyes becoming wider and she saw the way he pressed his lips together and swallow before blinking once, twice, before letting his composure relax and move along the line to get out of the station. 

She didn't know if she was to stop in his way or to let him go....the latter seemed too painful for her. 

Just as he avoided eyecontect and moved right past her, she grabbed his arm.

Kushina gave her a weird look and eyed her before seeing her teary eyes and letting it go and gesturing to her that she's going to be in Fugaku's office. 

" Mother, please let go " always the polite one. He never called her anything less than ' mother ' . Even though there was frustration in his tone. So unlike Sasuke who yelled ' MUM ! ' from his room to her when she was in the kitchen downstairs.

Wonder why that made her tear up even more.

" Can we... Talk ? " She had to see his face probably , had to know if he was doing well, did he lose weight ?, Was he eating enough ? Was he still healthy ? Was he commutating with his brother ? ... She had to know. 

He looked down on her with a blank face that made her think back to the time where her boy would look at her with such passion only a son would have for his mother. Now it was like she was talking to a stranger. 

It seemed like he was fighting a battle with his self before sighing through his mouth and looking away from her, her heart started to beat again when he tensed up before murmuring something under his breath that sounded like a curse before looking ahead and nodding his head. 

She didn't let go of his arm as they walked through the happy crowd of the tiny holloway to outside of the station where Itachi snatched his arm out of her grip before turning around and looking at her through cold eyes. 

He looked so much taller, stronger. His hair was longer and frame was tested up even more and the look on her baby's face was enough to shatter her heart into million pieces. 

" Well ?" She hated the edge in his voice.

Where did her kind_ hearted boy go ? The one that used to give comfort to everything, the one that used to give smiles to everyone and make her give comforting smiles. How did he turn into this ... This monster ?

His blank stare was frightening, his pale skin looked sickly and his figure tall and and his shadow straightening further away from his body. 

His dark gaze looked almost red in the cool sunset of march.

" Why the cold persona with me, hmm ? Hate your friends, coworkers, everyone... But your mother as well ? "

" What makes you think you're different than the others ? " He hissed. 

The problem was that she used to be different. He would be so cold to everyone elsebut when it was her, he just couldn't mantain his cold composure, he would've melted her heart with those tiny smiles and now her son was gone, replaced with this person who instead of melting her heart to a warm tea cup, crushed it beneath a rock.

" Because I used to be ." 

" Used to be is a past term mother, it's IN the past and if this is the topic you wanted to discuss about than unfortunately I am quite busy at the moment, maybe another time , I hope that is alright with you. "

His formal tone did nothing if make her break under his unmoving freezing gaze... It made her feel even colder in the snowy sunset of Thursday.

" I... I made some dangos with chocolate sticks, your favorite... Would you like to come to home later on and have a bite.. or, or ! I could give it to you dear, just come ... Just come home. "

She knew that she sounded desperate but she needed to see her son at least one of them at home once more. 

He looked away from her and clinched his jaw, he was fighting against his better judgement and she knew it. He always played with his fingers or clinched his jaw when he didn't know if he should do what his heart desired or what his mind commanded.

" I'll see if I can make it." That was a yes and she let a smile grace her lips. 

" Okay." Was her happy reply before another thought dashed through her mind.

" Sweetie ! One more thing ... Do .. do you know where Sasuke is ? " She had to know how her other part of her heart was doing.

He stopped right there before sighing once more ( she didn't want to acknowledge how he seemed to have grown two bags of dark circles right under his eyes or how pale he was.) He seemed to do it a lot lately.

" He's doing okay mother.Good bye. " 

When he turned away to leave she wanted to tell him something more, make him stay do something so that he wouldn't leave. Just... To hold him. Hold her baby ... Her little boy.

But he was long driven off before she could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ! Itachi is here ! Now I just gotta think about how to bring Kakashi in this story... Tell me how to bring him, what do you think about tsunade and Sakura's relationship ?


	4. Saving or killing ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long for me to update , one of my lovely reader had asked if I could write longer chapters so I tried to write a bit more, hope you guys like it !

Sasuke spinned the lemon into the big glass before slowly letting the spinner out of the glass. 

He poured the drink into another clean, glass before seeing it to the guy who had been eyeing his drink from the second he ordered it. 

He turned away from the man and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

The small box had it's screen broken several times but somehow still managed to work. The black and blue holder of it was spilit open and he had to hold it in his palm in an angle that didn't mean it was gonna be broken. 

He flipped the phone before opening it with a lazy drag if his finger and leaned into the counter to scroll through Twitter. He twitched a little to make his position a bit more comfortable before drag left thumb on the broken screen only to be interrupted by an other man who shouted a loud ' BARTENDER ' ! before sliding his dirty hands all over the women next to him.

Sasuke flipped his phone back in his pocket before straightening and going over to show the peaple , the menu.

The man looked like he was in his early thirties, his beard making his chin disappear and his bald hair looking even oilier when it shone with the light of the club.

The two woman no GIRLS... right next to him were young enough to make him want to snatch them away from the pervert and bring them straight to thier parents. 

Oneo f them with a dark brown hair and shiny golden eyes looked like she was only fifteen and the way her hands shook like they wanted to protect herself was enough to let him know that she didn't come here willingly. The other one was clearly drunk, she was half sitting on the man's lab and half twerking over his very obvious member.

He grimaced at the sight before taking everyone's order than attempted to give the poor girl a glass of cool water instead of the shot the man had ordered for her. These peaple disfusted him, making his skin crawl and made him want to grab the man and shake him with enough force to send him straight to hell. Then bring those girls to safety... Possibly their parent's waiting arms.

Setting aside his better judgement, Sasuke stayed away from the three people and moved to the other end of the bar to take some more orders. He didn't know why the guards had let that man bring those young girls inside they were underage and yet here they were, sitting next to each other and rubbing against themselves to gain the slightest pleasure and run wild as if they belonged in a zoo. 

Perhaps they did, Sasuke only sighed as he poured himself a drink. Getting drunk and then begging Sakura to come drag his sorry ass back home seemed to be a good plan, that is untill a female voice called him from somewhere behind him.

He turned only to see a girl with red hair that was till the middle of her slim waist. Her also red eyes were boring into him and her body was leaning onto the countertop.

" If you wanted something you could've asked for it BEHIND the table." 

He was glad he didn't sound aggressive, that was the last thing he wanted at this point, he already had a busy day and a busy night. He didn't need his boss to scowl him as well.

" Hmm, silly! I'm a new bartender here. Your new college."

She sounded so cheerful for some reason. He couldn't help but grimace at the sight. She was wearing a crop top that was doing a rather poor job at covering her very visible nipples that stood out in cold of the club. Her too short skirt was hanging from her pale waist to the middle of her milky thighs. 

He didn't need another college though.

" Um...I ...I wasn't informed of this..." He tried to sound casual and well mannered but the way the unknown hike rolled her eyes at him annoyed Sasuke to no end.

" Yeah well now you know. So show me where everything is." Her bossy tone made him want to smack his forehead and show her who was the real boss around here but he thought better of his desecion as he moved to the drink and showed her where the drinks were.

Her red gaze followed the line he was showing to see the drinks that he was pointing at before nodding her red head and not asking a single question.

After some rather annoying time with his new college he got sighed and said that it was the final drink before leaning onto the counter yet again.

Karin, he had found out , washer name and she nodded her head once more before another person called their names. Sasuke moved but her stratched hand stopped him.

" I'll get it handsome." She mumbled beneath her breath in a flirty way before moving past him to the waiting costumer.

He raised an eyebrow as she moved away but didn't say anything only looked away and looked at the three peaple that were still rubbing against each other...minus the brown haired girl.

Sasuke still felt bad about her. He wanted to go over there and drag her out of the club and get her back where she wanted. He just has that protective nature when it came to weak. His plan had been to just look over at them but it was crushed when the old pervert decided to rub his dirty old hand against the girl's breast, making her shrink and move away. He glared at her before grabbing her bony arm andoving her in his lab .

And that was where Sasuke drew the line.

He was boilong when he left the table and moved to the guy before grabbing him by his collar and pushing him over his seat.the two girls moved away from him to stand away . Sasuke was seeing red at that point , grabbing them am when he tried to get up again, he shoved him towards the door to the club before pushing to the cold ground. 

" Get the fuck away from here." Was all he said before stalking back to the club. 

The man hadn't struggled at all, he had so much alcohol in his system that he couldn't even get up from the cold street. The guards were eyeing him as he giggled at nothing in real before rolling over and vomiting whatever he had in his body. 

Back at the club Sasuke slowly approached the sober girl, who was hugging her blond friend to herself, her terrified expression was making Sasuke doupt if he had done the right thing at all before kneeling down in front of thier sitting form and extending a hand towards them.

Karin had moved towards him when he had first punched the guy but she was staying away with a shacked expression as if she had expected him to not react at all to the guy who was obviously masterbating the poor young girls. That was impossible Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who would just sit there and not do anything as the innocent got hurt.

The brown haired once looked at him with wide eyes before remembering that he was the one who had showed her sympathy by giving her a glass of water instead of a shot. She lowered her eyes and let some tears fall down her blushed cheeks before slowly crawling to him and wrapping her hands around his middle before finally shoving her head to his chest and crying her eyes out. He looked up to see Karin giving him a look as if asking if she was his girlfriend or not.he looked back as if saying that HIS girlfriend would've cut off the man's hand before they even so much as thought about touching her.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. Do you want me to call your parents ? " 

A shook of her head.

" Do you want to go home ? " 

This time a nod.

" I can have someone drive you there, do you want that?" He asked.

Another nod he received.

With a nod from his own head he pushed the girl away from himself as gently as he could before standing and going over to one of the guards and asking them of they could bring the two girls to thier home witch they only looked at him for a second as if silently asking if he was even in his right mind before one of them shrugged and moved to the girls who were still on the floor.

They slowly got up from their pitiful position on the floor before moving to the door with the guard right behind them. 

" Th_ thank you...for everything..." 

That was all he heard from the brown haired girl before she moved away.

Sasuke stratched the back of his head before going back to the table. The music was still out to everyone's ears an not many had even seen the thing that had happened at all, too busy fucking each other or grinding again their crotchs.

He looked away from the busy crowd to the table where he was supposed to be working at. Karin was giving him wierd looks when he finally arrived, making him uncomfortable in his own skin...wasn't the first time.

" What ? " 

" Why did you do it ? " Her voice was dangerous like she was pressing a knife at his jugular. He glared at her before hissing with the same tone. 

" Helping a person." 

" That GIRL should've know the consequences when she first agreed to come to a club of all places ! " She sneered. 

He scoffed before glaring even harder and putting the bottle he had gripped oh his long fingers, down onto the counter. " Well she didn't, does that mean I shouldn't have helped a girl who looked no older than thirteen?!" 

" YES ! " She screamed at his face. " You aren't supposed to help! Because now sheay think it's good if she came to club because someone like you is there to help her when things get out of control ! " 

Her red eyes looked dark with tears, Sasuke had no idea what he had done to make her so bothered in the first place.

" She was about to get RAPED, is that a good punishment ? " He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. The girl did a horrible decision of her life when she agreed to come or worce what if she was forced? , she looked uncomfortable the entire time. He would do anything to make someone comfortable, to not go through what he had to. 

" Listen Karin , if YOU are bothered by it so much go do something about it, don't get me involved. " He moved past her to go to the back room to change and go home. His shift was finally over anyway.

" You did the wrong thing...and she will regret it instead of you. It's always about boys. Us, girls we have to pay the consequences while YOU and your friends get to have your fun ! " 

She had balled her fists, digging her nails into her palm with enough force to make crooked half moons over her pale skin.

" You're telling me all of this because I stopped a man from raping a young girl ?! " He thought that women should be on each other's side, whenever he so much as talked shit about a single women, Sakura would literally kill him and leave his body to dogs .but here was this girl, who thought that RAPE was a good punishment for a foolish mistake.

" I'm telling you all of this because if she got raped ! It would teach her a LESSON. " Her fisted balls were bleeding at this point, he wanted to move there and help her out as well, but he didn't know if it was a good idea.

He didn't think so ...

" Okay, you're right...now leave me alone.". He said with an exhausted sigh before moving to the back and changing into his own clothes. He agreed with her to make her believe that he agreed so that she would leave him alone.he didn't want to argue with anyone, his life was already exhausting him enough that he just wanted to lay down somewhere where no one would find him. 

He wanted to go home and have a cold shower. Let his heart slowdown ...jump even to make him believe that he was still alive...

But he was numb beyond repair.

______________________________________

Itachi closed the door to his apartment and through his heavy bag onto the coffee table before collapsing onto his leather couch. 

He pushed his elbow to his eyes and stared to unbotton his shirt with his other hand. He sighed though his nose before massaging his temples. His head hurt ... probably migraine. 

He needed a coffee so badly. 

He got up from his cramped position and untied his belt before taking his trousers off, then he kicked off his shoes and got his socks out, he got his coat along with his white shirt out of his body before finally getting nakced expect his underwear. 

Than he moved to his room and opened his closet to take his oversized white shirt and putting it on. Itachi rolled his shoulder blades a couple of times to get the exhaustion off of himself. He yawned a little before snatching his hair tie from his wrist and pulling his hair into a slight bun. Letting some strands come over his face, framing his porcelain skin before he moved to his bathroom and turning the lights on. 

He wanted to get into the tube and bath in warm water but he in all truths was too tired to move at all. He was just going to brush his teeth and go to bed. It was already three in the morning. 

Fuck being neat...he couldn't keep his eyes open.

He moved to the sink and turned the faucet to wash his face and prepare his brush with toothpaste, he scrubbed his face a few minutes before rasing and brushing his teeth. He looked at his face in the mirror only to see a twenty two years old man who looked like he was half dead before he turned fifty. The dark bags under his eyes had a alarming shade of purple and the visiblr veins on his neck and face didn't help to make him feel better about his health. His thin hair was all pulled in a bun he had made earlier and some water drops were on his hair, making some of it wet. 

His white shirt was exposing his hairless chest as he leaned over the sink to wash his mouth. 

The ringing of his phone was all it took for him to sigh loudly and make him want to smack his head.

" Ooof ! Really ?! Now ?! " 

He looked at the icon where it read ' foolish little brother'

Itachi huffed before listening to the music of his phone as it rang across the bathroom before deciding against his exhaustion and pressing the green icon.

" What ?" 

He didn't want to sound angry but it was three in the morning and body was defending it's self against every move it made.

"Umm..are you home ? " 

No, I'm not ! _ he wanted to say but his brother's tone sounded almost hurt. 

With a sigh deeper than how his lungs could go for, he closed his dark eyes and replied in affirmative.

" C_can...can I come over ? ". He mumbled over the phone that Itachi almost didn't hear him.

His brain was insisting on saying ' no , I'm tired, I can't deal with your shit right now .' 

His heart, being his fucked up part looked up at him from deep within and it looked like it had it's wrist on a razor as it barked at him  
" If you do what that shitty brain of yours said, then bitch it's bye bye heart for you ! " 

He closed his eyes.

" Yes, I'm waiting come over."

If he was annoyed, the sound of relief in his brother's tone washed it all off.

" Thanks 'tachi ! I'll be there in ten minutes." He sounded like he was runnig.

Right....he doesn't have a car...

Itachi closed his phone and titled his head back , his eyes hurt from staring at a screen all day and his back was on fire plus his migraine was full force..

He could only hope it wouldn't take long for Sasuke to come over.

__________________

Mikoto closed the fridge andoved to the stove to stir the tomato in the frying pan.

Fugaku who looked like he was sleeping on his chair had his hand propping his chin up as his tired eyes gazed at the newspaper in his hand through his thick glasses.

Mikoto moved back to look at thier lonely table that used to be full of peaple.

If her sons were still in the house , Sasuke would've peaked behind his father to see the newspaper and then sneakily grab it out of his hands, making Fugaku threaten him with grounding him witch only would own him acouple of fake hurt then his youngest son runnig up to his room and closing the door behind him, witch would've only left Itachi and herself in the kitchen to look at each other then bursting out into laughter as Fugaku yelled at thier youngest to being his new papers out.

Mikoto smiled at the thought... No memory..

It was like it was just yesterday where her boys would argue over the last piece of pizza before grabbing a it and twisting it as much it it could bend before the poor piece got split in half making them both fall back than listing at each other's smug faces.

Oh how much Mikoto would've sacrificed to see those two again..

Looking at fugaku as he read the paper with a secret sparkly that looked suspiciously like tears on his eyes, she knew he was thinking the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about the chapter. Do you like Itachi's style ? 
> 
> How about Sasuke ?


	5. Brothers are always there for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the cam before the storm I swear

He pulled his make over his cold, pale face before pushing the door open to enter the apartment building where his brother lived. 

The old receptionist was in her place along with her tall desk that his her old , tiny figure from the visitors and owners the huge skyscraper, der giodne desk was covered in blue titels as the floor, along with the enormous wooden walls that hugged the inside of the building to their want arms. 

If the weather wasn't snowy, he wouldn't have felt as warm as he felt when he entered the fimilar building that he used to spend nights at. There was the round shaped stairs right next to a fireplace and a expensive, decorated elevator right next to it.

The snowflakes that were sleeping on his tops slowly faded away to leave those wet spots on his body.

" Sasuke? Is that you young man ? " Called the old, raspy voice of Marry who had stood up on her shaky legs to gaze at him with her tired, aged, grey eyes.

Sasuke moved as fast as he could to stand right in front of her as he slowly kneeled down to her eye level and placed a hand on the small of her bent back. He quided her to her old chair before placing her red blanket around her short legs and then giving her hit cup of tea and placing her needle for knitting an orange... Something... Somewhere she could reach. Then he stood up. 

" Hey marry. How are you doing ? " He whispered, Sasuke didn't want anyone to know that he was communicating with his brother, not only did her not want his brother to get in trouble but he also knew that he would burn in the same flames as his brother if anyone was to now they saw each other. 

The old woman, smiled with her countable teeth before extending a hand towards him, Sasuke kneeled once more in front of her, letting her warm, chapped fingers brush over his smooth, cold one.

She frowned. " Did you not wear enough clothes again ? You're going to catch a cold if you continue this routine of yours. " She fussed to witch Sasuke only responded with a kind smile before leaning his cold face into her hand and kissing her palm.

" I'm sorry nanny, I forgot, could you forgive me this time? " He wanted to go to his brother as soon as he could and leave as immediately as he could. 

The old woman, nodded her head before he straightened and moved a couple steps away from her, she looked up at him in worry but the warm smile he gave her made even her own one to surface onto her fallen face. 

" Keep smiling like that , it suits you." Was her only reply before he took off to stairs to hopefully reach his brother's house...

It would take at least fifteen minutes if he ran full speed, but he had ran here in the snow cold weather from the club to the building that was at least thirty blocks away. He could take the elevator but what if there was a camera hidden in there ? He couldn't take the risk. Not for his own sake, he was already drowned but for Itachi. 

His brother already was under the highest pressure he didn't need anyone to add to it.

So Sasuke took the stairs, even if it burned his leg's muscles.

_______________________

Itachi was making coffee on coffee machine when his doorbell rang. 

Sighing for the hundredth time he pushed himself away from the counter and moved to the door, where for a fact his brother was standing, no leaning on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His hair was a mess of sweat and as he breath his thin jacket moved along with him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow before turning his head back and looking out of his window to the snowy weather. He turned his dark head back around and his frowned deepened when he cought the wet drops on his brother's clothes and face plus his body. 

" You couldn't take a texi, could you ? " 

" And risk getting cought ?! " 

Itachi sighed once more before looking down at his baby brother who was staring at him as if he has grown a second head.

No please not a second head, one was more than enough already.

" You weren't gon_... Uh ! Just get your ass in ! " He snarled before turning his back to Sasuke and moving to his kitchen once more.

Sasuke finally raised his head to look at his older as he passed, as he had expected, itachi was wearing an oversized shirt that probably belonged to one of his boyfriends or one nightstands he wasn't really sure...and nothing underneath. Just his boxers.

" Were you expecting someone to come over ? " 

He knew that his brother liked to wear something comfortable at home, having been wearing a tight suit the entire day would leave anyone eager for wearing nothing. Itachi being no exception.

" Who, in thier right minds would be awake right now ? " He was pretty annoyed that was for sure, because Itachi, who never cursed unless absolutely necessary, had cussed him two times now. 

" Um ?... Us two ? " Driving his brother crazy was his favorite job in the world nothing could EVER change that, even being one of the wanted criminals. 

He took his jacket off and threw it onto the leather couch before going to the kitchen where Itachi was making coffee and he seemed to be mumbling something under his breath that he didn't catch, Sasuke leaned into the counter top before hopping onto it and sitting on the porcelain tile.

" RIGHT minds Sasuke, not with you having lost the last brain cell and with me who is one single step away from insanity." 

The calmness in his voice didn't faze Sasuke, he had heard it enough times to know that it was only the calm before the storm. He hid his chuckle in a cough before leaning onto his knees and accepting the mug Itachi offered him. Itachi himself, was sipping from his own mig as he leaned over his side of the counter before deciding what to do and he hopped on the top as well. His head was resting on the edge of the cabinet when he closed his similar eyes to his, and asked with almost a sleepy voice.

" So what did you want to talk about ? " 

Sasuke was sipping from his dark coffee when his mood darkened with his brother's question. He frowned his face and put his mug down beside his left leg. Then he looked down to the titled floor. Afraid of his brother's knowing gaze he kept staring untill Itachi nagged him with his foot in the hip in a way to say ' kid you better tell me what you messed up about. ' 

" Um... If... If there was a girl... Like ... Really young_

" Sasuke speak like a normal human being , how am I supposed to know who you're talking about ? " 

" Their identify doesn't matter." 

" It does to me. " 

Sasuke glared at Itachi before sighing through his mouth and starting again.

" FINE, there was this girl at the club today and no I don't know who she was before you ask. She looked around thirteen_

" Wait a minute, a thirteen years old was in the club ? How?! " 

" Can you not interrupt me ? Yes they let them in for some reason, and there was this really old guy with her... Them .. there were two girls. And.. and well he ordered a shot for both of them and one of them looked so uncomfortable so I gave her a glass of water instead of that... And... Well... I didn't give the other one that. She looked so into it so I didn't... I don't know why. I.. well after that I took some more orders and then I saw him trying to touch her breast, so you know me I got him off her and through him out.. then I sent both of the girls back home.. " he stopped to take a breath and look at Itachi.

His brother didn't seemed bothered in fact he looked okay as he sipped from his mug and the only thing that looked concerning from him were the bags under his eyes. 

Sasuke suddenly felt bad about taking the little amount of rest Itachi had, he had around three to almost two hours of sleep and Sasuke was taking even those away from him, making him sit and listen to his meaningless explanation that didn't seem to make any sense.

" Hey, don't look so salty, I wasn't gonna sleep anyways." 

" You look tired though... " 

Itachi only looked at him before smiling and hiting him playfully on his shoulder. 

" I'm not tired, now back to the main point_

" Your health is also a main point. I can talk about it tomorrow you know ? " 

" Sasu_

" You look dead on your feet ! Go to bed. " He hissed at his brother was it only owned him a look from his brother's face before Itachi moved from his seat on the kitchen to the couch where Sasuke had left his jacket on.

He grabbed it and laid down on the couch before spreading it over himself, then he called Sasuke to come over to the couch.

" Now I can rest AND you can talk , okay ? " 

Arguing with Itachi was always impossible, so Sasuke just sighed in exhaustion as he moved to the other couch and sat down on it. 

" So what's bothering you so much ? You helped out a girl nothing is wrong with that. " He said in a bored tone that made Sasuke want to come over and hug him just like how he was used to, before they left their family and became the peaple they were warned to stay away from.

" It's just that... Well a new college of mine said that it would not teach her a lesson, she said that RAPE would've been a better punishment so she would know coming when she's underage is wrong... B_but... It's not right... Isn't it ? " He could only hope that Itachi would help him out because Sasuke was dying from guilt. He couldn't tell Sakura about it because she would only yell at him for being stupid and that he was doing the right thing because there was no way RAPE would be a good punishment.

And she would be right but he just had to hear it from his brother who was always right.

He needed to know that he hadn't ruined that poor girl's life.

" What do you think Sasuke ?, Did you do the right thing ? " Sasuke hated how Itachi made him doupt himself.  
If he knew the answer himself then he wouldn't ask his brother to help. 

" I.. I don't know." 

He looked deep into Itachi's knowing gaze, the way his bottomless eyes swallowed the unknown, hidden secrets and truths and spat out lies and even deeper secrets from his tongue . Because Itachi was a mind reader and a mind spiller.

" Listen Sas... If I was there instead of you, I wouldn't have helped. Perhaps I wouldn't have even looked at her direction. But you did. And that is something to count for. For granted. And more. There are a lot of people in this world who wouldn't even glance at them, because to most people in this world helping out means showing weakness, showing that they have a heart and they CARE. And that is more than worce to them. But you didn't do any of them, you showed that you care and that helping out doesn't mean weakness. I don't think what you did is wrong. And I don't think what you did is right. I think what you did is the RIGHTEST thing that you could do. " 

" So.. I.. I didn't ruin her life ? She won't think about coming to the club? B_becuase there might be someone like me to help her ? "

Itachi frowned deeply as he gazed at his brother's face. Sasuke looked like he was about to have a mental break down. He cared so much about how peaple saw each other and he tried his best to be good enough for people. Yet... Others didn't do the same thing for him. They broke him, made him doupt himself so much that it made Sasuke, his dear little brother think about ending his own life.

And if that made itachi think about killing someone... Well.. 

" Just who put those thoughts into you again ? " He didn't want to sound aggressive but he honestly didn't care at that point.

" My new college in the club." He whispered. He didn't want to make trouble or anything but in all honesty he just wanted to ease off his heavy guilt that heaybe had done something wrong.

" Well let me tell you something, that girl couldn't be more wrong. Besides you weren't the type to listen to what others talked about you or about what you do, so what's gotten you all hot and bothered for ? " He asked in a teasing way so maybe the tension he felt coming off from his brother would go away... Even a little bit. 

Sasuke scoffed before crossing his arms on his covered chest and grunting. " Huh ! Asks the one half naked. " 

" I'm okay, if it's bothering you though ..." 

" Oh get your gay ass out of here ! " He said playfully, Sasuke was the first one to accept his sexually and he had hugged him tight and had told his older brother that it was fine and nothing would EVER make him love him less.

" Out of here ? This is MY house ! If it's bothering you so much , YOU get out ! " Itachi replied with the same light tone before both of them looked at each other , as if dating the other to make a move.

They both leaned back onto thier seat when they felt that the coast was clear. 

" Really though... I know it's out of the topic and all but how FUCKED Up is how lives ?" Sasuke asked as he searched his brother's face for any sign of sadness. But Itachi only rolled his eyes and looked at him over his now cold mug before placing it into the coffee stand and spreading his brother's jacket over his legs and leaning his head on the soft pillow beneath it.

" You aren't gonna fall sleep with my jacket on right ? " He asked curiously.

" Listen if you get up and go, grab me a blanket or you could be a dear and get me to bed or I'm gonna sleep here thank you very much ! " He replied. Itachi knew that Sasuke would just go grab him a woolen blanket he kept on his bed but still a brother could hope right ? 

Sasuke though, he didn't disappoint, he got up from his seat andlved towards his bedroom all the while grumbling about how lazy he had gotten upon buying a place for his own that he wouldn't get up for his own sake. Maybe Sasuke was right.

But his apartment was neat and as clean as it could be. He was lazy as fuck but a single dirt on his floor or ANYWHERE would make him twitch and bring his a headache, worce than what he already had... Like... Literally.

Call him obsessive but that was one of his very unique talents. Being lazy and at the same time being as clean as possible.

Sasuke returned with the predicted woolen blanket and spread it over him after he took his now very, warm jacket from his brother's grabby hands. 

Itachi rolled his eyes as he curled to himself and laid his head on his pillow. It was already four in the morning and he had around two hours of sleep along with Sasuke who had informed him a little earlier that Tsunade had requested to see him. 

Sasuke brought one more blancket with himself and laied diwm on the other couch. He kicked off his shoes and leaned back. Itachi pulled his long hair out of the bun and spread it over his pillow before laying back down and closing his eyes. 

Sasuke on the other hand grabbed his phone and massaged Sakura that he was in Itachi's house so that she would bit his head off when she saw him next... Although she probably would... Just because it was fun she had said.

He let a smile grace his lips before rolling over his side where he could see his brother's form, sleeping deeply on the couch. 

Itachi had always been there for him, even when the world called his brother cruel and unforgiving, made him look like a mosnter he was not , called him names that Itachi was absolutely not. 

It made him feel worce for taking his brother's restinh time even more.

" Sleep Sasuke, don't overthink ! " He grunted over his shoulder at him, making him jump in his laied position.

" What the fuck Itachi ?! You a mind reader or something ?! " 

" What about you , you creep ! The fuck are you looking at a sleeping person for ?! " He called over his shoulder .

" I wasn't ! " 

"Aha! Sure ! " 

" Fuck you ..." 

" Fuck you too... " 

He rolled over to not face his brother this time. Even then he could hide his grin though.

Sasuke couldn't see it but Itachi wasn't all with a blanck face either, the grin wouldn't just leave his face.

And perhaps, that was one of the nights in so many that they slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So torturing some of these characters is so easy but some of them is hard  
> ... But do not worry my dear reader, I WILL . MAKE. THEM. ✨SCREAM✨


	6. Help me ... Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.. I'm sorry okay ? I don't know why I like to make characters suffer so much.

Maybe it was his luck but Obito had been finding Fugaku at the edge of mental break downs for the past two years every time he entered his office.

His friend who had been a very happy man just two years ago was now the shell of his past self. His hair that used to shine and make almost all the make officers jealous because how on earth can a forty five years old man have a hair like that... Was now just thin strands that fell around his neck. His strong frame that used to be built with abs and muscles were just a shallow of it's old way. The dark, deep rings under his eyes spike of long endless, sleepless nights where the only thought that danced in his vision was only of how his sons were doing. 

Obito didn't have a child himself, but he had seen those two boys grow up to become fine young men , who happens to be best friend's and his cousin's children. 

He only as their uncle, missed having those two trouble makers around. He missed it when he would play chess with Itachi and his nephew would somehow always win as if he was actually the king of the board.

He hated to admit it but even Sasuke's meaningless streetlights where it would leave him in jail for a few days was starting to seem appealing to him.

He just wanted them back. He wanted to see his best friend smile again, rub his temples when he got in a fight with one of them , missed where he would call his causing only to hear the boy's noises in the background , arguing on who was the one to eat thier mother's favorite dish yet again. He missed Itachi's warm presence in the station where he was still working under his father's watchful eyes before one day he would become an officer as well. 

It was like it was just yesterday when Sasuke came into his office with a box full of donats because he had in fact run out of gass and his only last hope was his dear uncle Obito who could drop him off home without his parents knowing. Why he didn't call Itachi for help... He never responded.

Alas the way Obito felt, he couldn't grasp his mind around the fact as to WHY these two of all peaple who grew up in a family full of cops would ever think about becoming criminals. He could still recall the way Itachi used to give pitiful looks to the felons that they got , or how Sasuke used to say that he couldnt even imagine being a criminal. Never having time to slow down , to rest, to eat or possibly to just relax. 

Obito sighed loudly as he passed through the other officers who were even busier with paperwork before going over to garage and getting his own car. He was just too tired to even drive his grey truck. The one that Fugaku had gotten him at his birthday when he turned thirty-eight. He could still taste the happiness that he had felt when he saw his car for the first time, looking fine as if it was just the very beginning of it's life... Little did he know that a week later he would have a car accident and he would ruin his porcelain walls and be hospitalized for three weeks and be out of work for even more three weeks. Oh how Sasuke laughed at him and teased him, saying that he had no idea how to drive and even he as a twelve years old could drive better than him. Itachi had tried and failed to hide his own laughter but as usual he couldn't stop himself once Sasuke's goofy side was on and as strong as ever.

The boy could be hilarious if he wanted to be . 

Obito shook his head as he started the truck and drove away from the station in the cold night, the thought of the cold couch he was meant to sleep on made his already aching back hurt even more. A few day ago he and his dear wife who used to smile at him upon coming home had been glaring and saying that he cared more about his woke than her and that she was sick of his goddamn work and if he wanted to marry his job then he could do it.

It was Saturday when she had gone crazy again and had accused him of cheating yet again. 

Because Rin wasn't in love with him when she got married to him. Because Rin was inlve with a certain someone who wasn't even straight from the beginning and Obito had been foolishly in love with HER and he had thought that if they got married, he could make her believe in him and love him instead of that sick bastard who didn't even know what he was doing on his own.

He had been foolish and so helplessly in love... He ruined his life with that marriage. 

Destroyed it. Fucked it up. 

He pressed his knuckles to his chin and looked out of the window when he reached the red light. For a single second he almost thought about crossing it , who would make him stop he was a police officer anyways, Obito wanted to smack himself for that thought. 

Just because he was an officer didn'tean he got to do whatever he wanted, law is law and everyone should do as it said. He mentally padded himself on the shoulder for that, being proud on doing the right thing he waited untill the little light bulb turned green, then he drove again towards his house where he lived with his so called wife. 

Rin was a beautiful korean woman who he had first met in high school. She had soft colored eyes and a beautiful pale skin, her hair wit h was always in a short style had been almost to the middle of her back , in the past. She was a smiling person who warmed almost everyone's heart... Almost everyone's heart.

Kakashi hatake was once his rival, someone he wanted to take down himself because the love of his life, Rin was madly in love with him. Yes Kakashi ... An asshole. He was cold and distance, he tried to shame her everytime Rin so much as came near him and above it all he broke everyone's heart because he didn't ( as he had said so himself ) need anyone near him.

Obito had tried to understand him. Believing in the fact that because of his father's suicide, Kakashi was having some trauma but he drew line where he pushed Rin in front of everyone when she in a almost stupid hope had told him that he looks a like his father and that he should be proud of it instead of covering his face with that mask of his. Maybe it was because he had pushed Rin, a nice girl who didn't harm anyone , or perhaps it was because everyone laughed at her when she fell butt down into the dirty floor... But Obito had seen red after that. 

He didn't know who had pierced them both off themselves but all he remembered was Rin's tear soaked face , clinging to his and and almost begging him to leave the white haired teen alone.

He got kicked out of school after that...

His parents were so mad at him , his father beat him up...

He spent weeks in Mikoto's place after that....

But it was worth it, because when he returned to school, Kakashi was no longer there. 

______________________

" You're late." Said a deep famine voice that belonged to scariest woman on New York City. Or maybe not because Sakura had said that he shouldn't shiver in cold fear when her mother's name came into a conversation. But he did and he avoided eyecontect as much as possible when he looked up to meet the mayoress who looked like she had better things to do. She probably did but work was work and his job and pretty obvious.

Itachi had insisted that he would drop him off at the main building no matter Sasuke's protests because when he had woken up that morning his legs were on fire and he couldn't even stand straight. 

Because he had ran all the way from the club to his brother's apartment AND he hadn't taken the elevator because he was a criminal.

Funny how all his rights got switched away from him when he signed that goddamn paper that haunted most of his dreams. 

And now he could barely feel his legs because he had taken the staired twice a time and had ran all the building to Tsunade's office, where she now stood as tall as ever, looking like she wanted to bit his head off. If he wants so scared of her, he might've told her that he could actually help her, riphis head off from the top of his neck.

He would definitely feel lighter after that. 

" Two minutes...heh...huh....two ...huuff ! ..let me catch my breath..." He was already on his knees as he panted through the mask, covering the lower part of his face. 

The blond woman crossed her ants across her chest and titled her head to a side before standing up from her long, wooden desk and taking a few steps untill she was right in front of him . 

She knelt down in front of him and Sasuke could swear his heart up was skyrocketing. He kept his head down and tried plus failed so miserably when she extended the files towards him, making him jump in fear and fall backwards.

He stared stupidly at the files in her hand and her raised eyebrow. 

" A_a... A m_mission ... Right ? " God, he didn't want to sound weak like that !   
That was the last thing he wanted to do , Tsunade only looked at him in a blank look before she stood up and threw the papers at him; making the files fly around him, some hitting his face as they swam in different directions before they fell over his lab and around him.

" You're pathetic. Get up, read them, ask your questions and then off you go. " She hissed at him in complete hate before she got up and moved back to her desk. Her neat suit that reminded him so much of his brother's was sticking to her body that looked so much like Sakura's if only his girlfriend was as tall as her mother.

He probably was pathetic. He knew that already and the way his dark clothes had holes in them and they were old beyond his father's age was just way too much, witch did nothing if not adding to the fact that he was barely keeping the last shreds of his life together. With a sigh that knew Tsunade could hear from across the room, he sat up on the floor and added up the papers before settling down to read them. 

The first few papers were just about the missions he had done in the past few weeks but the last few one... Those one took his breath away. 

He was.... He was supposed to...

He stared at the papers in confusion before looking up at the woman who was looking at him smugly. 

" What ?" Her voice was ice cold but Sasuke was too far gone to be scared.

" It says that I'm supposed to go to jail .... What do you mean by that ?! " His hands were shaking and he already knew that his eyes were starting to water.

He had too many crimes to be forgiven in the court... He would just not survive...

" Yes, you're going in there to get some information before I come there myself and get you out of there.or Danzo will, someone will come get you. " She replied in a bored tone that made him shiver in cold blood.

They would torture him for information while he was to get information from them... And... His FATHER was there...

He was sure to kill him if he got his hands on him. 

Sasuke couldn't afford to get cought . He did everything in his power to not get cought. 

" B_but_

" I don't want to hear anything Sasuke, now leave my room I have shits to take care of. " 

She turned her back to him before storming to the other room that connected the entire rooms to the floors below.

Sasuke just sat there. He couldn't move. He didn't even know if he was breathing at this point. 

He was gonna go to jail. Was going to be broken. Tortured and he knew he couldn't make it.

The officers were sure to make him pay for all those runs he made them go through.

He came back to himself like lightning had struck him, he stood up in his already shaking and aching legs before he scrubbed his face dryly, he didn't know who he could call, who would help him out of this situation but all he knew was that he just couldn't... He just couldn't...

Sasuke was used to being panicked, was used to being nervous but his heart couldn't slow down even when he took deep breaths even when he told himself that if he didn't do it it would mean that the promise he had made to Danzo would be over...and his family...Itachi...Sakura...they would pay the price for his foolishness, because he couldn't endure a small amount of torture, because he was so, so scared if his father's wrath...

But there was no one to help him this time...not even Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit short but I promise to write longer chapters in the future, please comment and let me know what you thought.


	7. I'm still rocking your hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought like, yeah let's just make a small just feeling chapter and get the plot for something else... Something big is in the store

Watching television used to be fun, specially when Sasuke used to put his dark, soft hair on her thigh and sleep peacefully for hours if she didn't move him , or how she would've braided her older son's long hair as he sat down onto the floor and she sat on the couch.

Now ? It was just a screen with something that was moving inside it. It had nothing that interested her. Not even her favorite shows had the same taste as before, not even the ones that would make her want to sit down for hours and forget about having to take dinner, were making her want to watch it. She bit back a yawn that had been clawing at her throat since that morning and stratched her thin body in the expensive coach her cat had destroyed before dying when Itachi was still four years old and Sasuke couldn't still form words other than ' dada ' for Fugaku, 'mama' for herself and a cute ' ita ' for his older brother. 

She looked down at herself, staring at the old t-shirt she used to love, it was for when the boys were still toddlers, having grown those two waywards into young men had taken a lot out of her but she had made sure to make them as good as possible... Or so she had thought .

Her turn if dark thoughts were stopped when the sound of the doorbell rang across the almost empty house. She grimaced at that. She had just sat down onto the couch and she didn't want to get uo and move for once at least. She used to call Sasuke at these times, where she felt so lazy that even picking up the remote control took so much from her. 

He would've been sleep at those times. He used to glare daggers at her as he stalked down from the stairs only to see his mother, sitting, no leaning on the couch as lazily as possible, making him even agirier than before as he would've just gone to the door, yanked it open and glare harshly at whoever was behind it. It was rude she knew but she was also rude for waking him from his beauty sleep.

She smiled through the memory before getting up and going over to it. Sighing she didn't even look behind it to see who it was, probably Kushina was bored again, or Fugaku although no, her husband was still at work as it was three in the afternoon already. 

Her long, slender fingers ran across the doorknobs before gripping it and opening softly. 

Their house was in the middle of a very long street that had so many houses all around it, it had so many trees growing all over that the houses looked like they were in a jungle, but their house in particular was right in the way for the sun to shine that was why when she looked up the long column of the yellow and orange light caressed her pale face and reflected itself on the black orbs of her wide eyes as they gazed deeply into the ones that their owner had inherited from her plus the unfair amount of lashes that seemed to be as long as the thin strands of her hair that was to the middle of her back.

" You said that there was dangos...is there still some left ? " 

She was his mother, she knew perfectly well that the tremble in his lukewarm voice only meant he was unsure if he was welcome in the house he had grown up.

Mikoto was frozen in her place, she didn't know what she wanted to do, half of her wanted to grip him to herself and smell him so that she can remember his scent better but she also knew that Itachi, at least tight now was like a wounded raven, if she moved to quickly he would fly away and probably never return and even her so called luck that had her child here at thier doorstep would go away, but the other part of was crying out to hold him, yet she couldn't and if that didn't kill her, then she didn't know what would.

" All of it is still in there, come in , I have your favorite tea as well. " She couldn't move her eyes away from him, searching her son's body for any sign of injury, or hurt that she could only hope he was attending to, Itachi always had that special personality that he would hide an injury but don't EVER tell anyone anything, meaning the injury would get as big as possible where she couldn't do much but going to the hospital. As he passed through the doorway, she looked over at his back, where his dark suit was covering him. His long hair was in low ponytail, it's long strands right next to each other, grazing his dark back as he moved inside.

Maybe it was because Mikoto hadn't seen her child for far too long, or maybe it was because Itachi, as he moved further inside, reminded her a lot like his five years old self when he returned home with his small backbag on his even smaller shoulders. But she could only see her baby boy as he moved and turned back only to smile brightly at her. 

Wonder why that made her want to go over to her son and turn him around, only to kiss his soft forehead and wrap him in her embrace..

Where he belonged...

______________________

He opened the door as slowly as he could, making sure not to wake her up, he took careful steps untill he successfully passed their bed, before going over to the side of the closet and kneeling down in front of the large desk that Sakura and sometimes he, himself studied. It was filled with gums and half used pencils, headless pens, decorated with trash papers that meant way too much than trash, Sakura's phone that was in charger along with Itachi's favorite nail polish that Sakura had borrowed and then never returned to him.

Sasuke looked behind his shoulders to Sakura who was soundlessly sleeping on the bed. Oh, how he wanted to go over there, get under the warm covers and burry his face in her neck, breathing her sweet scent for the last time before going off. His heart gave a painful twist as it bumped inside his ripcage... 

Sakura was way better than him, she deserved someone who wouldn't have to go through so much and out her in danger, she deserved someone who wouldn't leave her alone, be there for her and never EVER hurt her... He would personally kill whoever dared to touch his girl but obviously he needed to leave her alone to her nightmares, he wouldn't be there for her to wipe her prescious tears away that nightingi m this world or other wouldn't ever be worth it. She needed someone who wasn't a mess, who would comfort her when he wasn't falling apart. 

Because Sakura was beautiful.

But Sasuke was a mess.

Because when Sakura was a slow rain that put children to sleep, Sasuke was the storm that woke them up screaming their mother's names who he had already killed.

Because Sakura gave everything while Sasuke took them away.

Because Sakura deserved so much better, while he didn't deserve anything... 

He looked away from her, he didn't deserve to see her prettiness with his own ugliness. It killed him to admit it but Sasuke would scream it to the world that Sakura had to be with someone who made her happy...even if it made him want to die even more.

He opened the drawer and picked up the weapons he needed, just a couple of kindest before standing up and taking a deep breath. His chest hurt, his eyes sting and he already knew that his shattered body was on the point of collapse...he could only hope that the torture the police would make him go through, would kill him...end his misery. Make his mother sleep better at night, would stop his father from runnig after him, would make Itachi look less tired, would make Sakura go to someone who deserved every beautiful part of her with their own . 

He turned around and as slowly as he could, as to not make a single sound , he kneeled down in front of her small, gorgeous face, he bit his lips as he caressed a his pale hand against her perfect skin, she looked so peaceful. Her usual glare that made her appear even cuter was gone, her plum, sweet, sweet lips were half open as deep breaths left her, her long eyebrows were at ease and her long eyelashes that challenged even Itachi's were resting on her soft cheeks. 

He protested with himself to kiss her one last time, just for a single time before he left.

He bit his lips as he leaned on his hands to plant a small kiss on her lips as silently as possible before letting his dark eyes swim in her vision, imagining her green, corset eyes open before moving away and letting a teary smile grace his lips. 

" You're perfect okay ?... you're everything that I don't deserve ...always be okay, never EVER cry, you know I can't stand it. Be okay. G_..." 

Boys didn't cry but he was giving his breaths away ...

" G_get with someone who deserves you alright ? ...I'm sorry Sakura..." 

His voice was shakimg as much as his hands so he took even shakier breath before taking his watery eyes away from her and standing up. Letting himself gaze at her for the last time before noticing the hoodie she was wearing.

His...the red one that he wore all the time , put so many porfumes to it abd made it as good as it could be. 

He closed his eyes, letting those long drops of tears fell over his cheeks before getting out with a heavy heart and heavier steps, closing the main door an leaning against it. He took another deep breath before going over to the stairs and leaving as fast as he could . 

Getting out of the apartment was easier than he thought but that was when his breath finally left him, and he had only his wrecking sobs to pull at his chest. He leaned at the dirt wall and slide down to the even dirtier street. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on his arms. 

Letting out silent whispers that he knew would make him look like a child but Sasue had been strong for far too long ... He wanted to go home, cling to his mother's arms and let himself feel again, wanted to go to his father and tell him that there peaple who bully him, he wanted to go over there and tell him everything, every single scar he had , wanted to be able to day that ' my dad will kill you all ..... He just wanted to be able to say that he had someone to protect him.

But for Saskue, who was dobbingi not his arms in two in the morning I'm the cold street of new York , where the shadows whispered and the devil's fell silent, it was too much to ask.

Because even the dark hoddie with dark jeans he was wearing wasn't his own...

Because Saskue was just a skeleton of what he was before.

Because Saskue was broken no matter how much he tried to act agiant it.

Because Saskue chose to smile when it hurt the most.

Because Saskue still had his wrists marked with his own pain

Because Sasuke was too exhausted to move...

Because Saskue wanted to die...but the world just wouldn't allow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your comments my precious readers ! ✌️✌️

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think, c'mon just a comment, I'm not asking for so much.


End file.
